


Created For Destruction

by itsYOUiSEVER



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Women, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Enhanced, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), Hyperkinesis, Major Original Character(s), Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Avengers (2012), SHIELD, Science Experiments, Steve Rogers & Original Female Character Friendship, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Where Was Clint Barton During Captain America 2?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsYOUiSEVER/pseuds/itsYOUiSEVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was manufactured in a lab as a way to further human evolution. SHIELD found her when she was only eight years old and quickly figured out just how different she was. She was trained by the best and she was formed into a weapon. Weapons though can fire back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton finds himself a new friend.

**Created For Destruction**

 

**_Summary:_ **

 

**_She was manufactured in a lab as a way to further human evolution. SHIELD found her when she was only eight years old and quickly figured out just how different she was. She was trained by the best and she was formed into a weapon. Weapons though can fire back. Clint/OC_ **

 

_ Prologue _

 

**June 23, 1997**

 

She sat in her room, staring at the door that lead out into the hallway that she walked down every day at exactly eight in the morning to get to the lab where she’d sit on a gurney for hours on end only to be sent right back to her room. She never spoke. She never made a sound. She couldn’t. The doctor that did all the tests on her said since the first day that she could remember that she would never be able to talk. Something had happened to her vocal cords in the process of her development that made it so that she was unable to say anything. 

 

The room she was sitting in was all white. It had no color in it besides the gray sheets on her twin size bed. She spent most of her days in this room so even when the lights were out, she could find her way. Her bed was on the wall that the door leading into her room was. It was pushed up against the adjacent wall. There was a two way mirror on the wall opposite to where her bed was shoved against the wall but the little girl didn’t know that they were watching her twenty-four/seven.

 

There wasn’t anything really in her room except for a few old toys; some blocks with letters and numbers, a teddy bear and a doll who was missing most of her hair and had lost her dress at some point in the time she had spent in the young brunette’s room. The little girl often could be found sitting on the edge of her gray quilted bed with the teddy bear in hand. She was a curious creature; small for her age and mostly unresponsive (yes, she couldn’t talk but she also rarely ever made eye contact with anyone) along with her soul-piercing green eyes that seemed almost inhuman but then again, was she really even human. 

 

She hadn’t been born in an ordinary way. She had been created in a lab in a test tube. She didn’t know this though. She thought she was an ordinary little girl, not a freak. She didn’t know what most of the stuff was around her because of the little the people in the lab talked to her. She thought what she could do was normal. 

 

It was getting close to the time that they usually brought her food. She readied herself for that white door to open and for the same armed man to walk in. She hated his voice. It was loud and it echoed through the room. It scared her to be honest. 

 

Her stomach growled loudly, causing her entire abdomen to shake and she hugged the teddy bear tighter to her body. Her stomach honestly hurt. They only fed her once a day and it was barely anything to fill her up which was one reason she was so small. 

 

She remained seated at the edge of her bed when the door to her room slowly opened but she wasn't met with the scary voice of the armed man. The man who entered her room was holding a bow in his hand with an arrow notched and ready to be loosed. When he noticed that she was in the room, he lowered his bow and cautiously took a step towards her but he stopped moving altogether when the faded toy blocks began to float in mid air. 

 

“You doing that?” The man asked her as he pointed towards the blocks that were bobbing around in the air and she didn’t make any sound to answer him. She only stared at him as she seemed to be assessing him. 

 

The man was fairly tall, at least by her standards but then again she was barely taller than three feet. The top of his head was covered in light brown hair and he was wearing black tactical gear with a three finger glove on his right hand and an arm guard on his left. His pale blue eyes watched her curiously, probably wondering exactly who she was but she wouldn’t be able to tell him that for she didn’t even know. 

 

“Hey, what’s your name?” He asked her. His voice became softer with each word and her eyes locked onto his before tilting her head to the side. She then shook her head at him and the blocks slowly fell to the ground when her head hung low so that he couldn’t see her eyes anymore. She heard him as he shuffled across the floor towards her and her eyes immediately flicked up at him. When she saw exactly how close he was, she pushed herself backwards on the bed, leaving her teddy bear to fall off the bed at his feet. 

 

He scooped her teddy bear in his free hand and looked over at her where she sat against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her soul piercing green eyes stared at him with uncertainty pouring out of them. He held her teddy bear out to her, softening his facial expressions in an effort to warm her even slightly up to him. He didn’t want to have to force her to leave with him. 

 

“How old are you?” He asked her as she quickly grabbed ahold of her teddy bear’s arm and snatched the stuffed animal from his grip. Her gaze quickly turned into a very frustrated one and she pointed to her throat while shaking her head. She was trying to signal to him that she couldn’t speak but she didn’t exactly know how to do that. He obviously wasn’t getting the message when he just stared at her with utter confusion written all over his face. She then opened her mouth and tried her hardest to make any sort of sound, leaving her red in the face at the exertion that she was putting forth. 

 

Realization spread across his face as he watched her elaborate interpretive dance and he finally understood why she hadn’t answered any of his previous questions. She was mute whether or not she had been born that way or it had been done to her. From what he could see there was a small scar on the side of her throat that very well could have been from a surgery to quiet her. 

 

“You can’t speak,” He uttered as she nodded her head at him and hugged her arms around the teddy bear. “My name is Clint. I’m not gonna hurt you. I just want to help you.” She watched as he set his bow down on the floor by her bed and slipped the arrow that he had had notched on his bowstring back into his quiver. He smiled softly at her as he sat down on the edge of her bed and played around with his three finger glove. She then held her hand out and looked at him expectantly, staring down at his glove. 

 

Clint smirked at her action and undid the button at the bottom of his glove before pulling it off his fingers and dropping it into her hands. She looked down at the object with curiosity in her gaze that had Clint grinning as she slipped the glove onto her hand. She then pointed with the gloved hand at his bow that laid discarded on the floor and raised an eyebrow at him when he shook his head at her. 

 

“I want you to come with me. I can get you away from this place.” He told her as she regarded him while wiggling her fingers that were covered by his glove and pretending to be pulling back the bowstring of the bow. They both jumped at the sound of a gun going off and Clint wasted no time picking up his bow, aiming it at the doorway in case someone tried to come in. He could hear the young girl shuffling across the bed and when he glanced back, she was standing just behind his leg, looking up at him with her ungodly green eyes. She had her teddy wrapped up in one arm and her other arm was reaching out to grasp his cargo pants. Her tiny fingers hooked around a loop of fabric that was located just above the side pocket that was on his thigh and she looked up at him like she was trusting him to get her out of there. 

 

“Stay behind me, kid. I’ll get you out of here.” He said to her as he moved out of the room with her clinging to his leg and his bow up and ready to shoot anyone that was in his way. That’s when a shrill alarm sounded out around them and the little girl quickly let go of Clint’s pants leg to cover her ears from the loud sound. His eyes quickly searched for the source of the sound but he couldn’t find anything. Her eyes were squeezed shut so tight that the skin around her eyes was white and if she could make a sound, he was pretty sure that she would be screaming. 

 

She quickly flicked her right wrist and the alarm stopped as a large piece of metal broke through the ceiling just to the left of Clint. Though the alarm had stopped blaring in the hallway that they were in, it still echoed through the rest of the compound. Her hand returned to the loop on his pants and she moved along with him down the corridor.

 

She wiggled her gloved fingers around when they reached a door that needed a certain clearance to get through and the door slammed open, probably alerting everyone where they were but Clint could work with that. He was moving through the door that she had just pried open when a loud shot rang out and the bullet just missed his shoulder. He pulled his own body out of the range of fire as well as the little girl’s as she cowered against his leg. “Stay here, kid. I’ll take care of the bastards.” Clint told her as he sat her down on the ground and wrapped her arms around her teddy, placing her hands over her head to block out the loud pops of the guns that the armed men were shooting at them. 

 

The low thunk of Clint’s arrows echoed through her mind as he loosed arrow after arrow while more men tried to take him down. She clutched her hands into her hair and gripped it so tightly she pulled a few strands out. Then she heard someone talking to her. 

 

“Come with me, girl. You need to get back into your room.” She looked up to see a man standing in front of her with a gun in hand and a hand outstretched to her. His voice was low and menacing like he would hurt her if she didn’t do what he said. It’s in that moment that she realized that she didn’t want to be there anymore. 

 

Clint was quick to turn around and he tried to shoot the armed man with an arrow but the man got a shot off before he could, hitting Clint in the shoulder. “You think that SHIELD could take her from us, Hawkeye?” The man gritted through his teeth as he stood over Clint who was lying on the floor, clutching the gunshot wound. “You died for a stupid little girl.” The man aimed his pistol at Clint’s forehead but he never got the shot off. 

 

The next thing Clint saw was an arrow sticking through the side of his head and the man fell backwards, dead. He looked to his left to see that his bow was floating in mid-air like those toy blocks had been and then he turned his head to the right and the little girl was standing there with her hands in positions like she had just fired off the bow. He grunted as a wave of pain rushed through him and he smiled softly at the girl, giving her a thumbs up while she lowered her hands which lowered his bow to the ground. He sat himself up against the white wall and glanced over at his wound before quickly looking away, breathing quicker and quicker as he stared at the far wall. 

 

“You know, this is my first actual mission with SHIELD. My first solo mission and I managed to get shot.” He remarked as the girl looked at him curiously and walked over to where his bow was, picking it up in her little hands and holding it out to him like she was trying to tell him to stop being a pussy and get them out of there. He pulled himself onto his feet, momentarily leaning down to grab the pistol next to the man who the girl had shot and then he grabbed his bow from her hand, attaching it to the high powered magnet that was located just next to his quiver on his back.

 

He held his injured arm close to his body as he pointed the pistol at the doorway he had been shooting arrows into not five minutes before and he looked down at the little girl who was still holding her teddy in her hand. He pressed a finger to the comm link in his ear and called in for evac while moving through the compound with the little girl quickly trailing behind him. 

 

Every so often they'd run across an armed agent but they weren't in their way for long. Clint never got a shot off. The little girl who had looked so innocent and sweet when he first laid eyes on her would flick her wrist and the men would go flying into the walls or ceiling, rendering them unconscious. She seemed to be acting almost out of instinct and not out of malice or anger. She was just doing what felt right. 

 

He had been heading down a corridor, completely bypassing another but a little hand on his own stopped him. He looked down at the girl and saw that she was pointing down the corridor he had passed up. “That the way out?” He asked her as she nodded her head and grabbed ahold of his pants leg again, pulling him down the corridor. At the end of the corridor were two large metal doors that looked ancient and suddenly they were thrown open. 

 

The girl jumped behind him as SHIELD agents poured in and moved through the compound at record speed. As the agents split between the left and right side of the corridor, one agent walked towards Clint and the little girl. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and he had sunglasses covering his eyes. His hair was light brown and it rested atop his head combed off slightly further to the right. He had a soft nature about him which made the little girl step out from behind Clint. 

 

“And who do we have here?” The agent asked Clint as he shrugged his one shoulder and winced in pain. The little girl looked between the two of them as they talked about her like she wasn't there. Clint quickly explained to Agent Coulson that she couldn't talk and he didn't know much else about her other than her freaky powers. 

 

Fed up with the way they were talking about her, she stepped towards Clint and punched his kneecap as hard as she could. “Shit!” Clint exclaimed as Coulson laughed at the little girl's actions and bent down in front of her so that he was at her level. 

 

“Well she certainly hits harder than a Remington rifle.” Clint commented as her face lit up at the mention of  _ Remington.  _ Coulson noticed this and chuckled. 

 

“Well looks like we found her a name. Huh, Remington?” Coulson said as Clint smiled down at her and she looked between the two men with a big grin on her own face. Coulson took a step towards Clint and placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

 

“Why don't you take little Remy here and get yourself patched up?” Coulson suggested as he took the pistol from Clint's hand and pushed the man towards the open metal doors. 

 

Clint then reached his hand out for Remington to take hold of and smiled broadly when her little fingers wrapped around his much larger ones. They both walked towards the doorway and found that a helicopter was waiting for them. Remington stopped just short of the doorway and this caused Clint to look back at her. “You're okay now, Rem. I've got you.” He said as he scooped her upon in his one good arm and carried her towards the helicopter where they both sat in the back while Clint got patched up and Remington got the once over by the assistant doctor. 

  
They were in the air for almost an hour when Clint looked over to where Remington had been sitting on the bench beside him and he saw that she had managed to drift off into a deep sleep. This little girl was a mystery. A mystery that he very much wanted to solve. 


	2. Chapter | One

_ Chapter | One _

 

**September 12, 2003**

 

He had just returned from a two week long mission and his first stop when he got back to the SHIELD Headquarters was to seek her out. He had an idea of where she was because he had been keeping up with Coulson who had been tasked with keeping an eye on her, basically fathering her but it was more a matter of actually finding her. She had taken a few cards from his deck, hiding in small spaces and just watching as people moved around her. 

 

The first place he had checked was her own room. It was a giant step up from her old room in that HYDRA lab. Colors popped out from every inch of the room and it definitely reflected her personality. CDs laid out on the desk in the far corner of the room consisting of various artists like  _ Linkin Park _ ,  _ Evanescence  _ and  _ Trapt _ . He laughed at the memories of walking into her room to find her dancing on top of her bed to the rock music he had bestowed upon her. Coulson had wished she’d be more into classical music than rock but in all honesty, there was no being upset with Remington or Remy as she only let Coulson call her. 

 

Then he decided to check his room. Coulson often told him that he’d find her curled up on Clint’s bed when he was gone for a long time on a mission. He never minded this though. She wasn’t a stranger or a thief in his room. She’d mess around with the things in his room but she’d always put them back. She often would leave little trinkets for him to find throughout his room and they always brought a smile to his face when he’d randomly come across them. 

 

While on his quest for the elusive Remington, he ran into Coulson who just smiled at him and kindly pointed him in the right direction. In all honesty, he should have known she’d be hiding out in the training rooms. She had been begging him for about two years now to train her but he had been putting it off because he wanted her to have her innocence. That’s exactly where he found her, sitting in the middle of the training room. 

 

She had her back to him and he knew that she could feel him behind her. She was slightly more aware of her surroundings than a normal person but then again she wasn’t exactly a normal human being. Within the first two weeks of Remington being brought to SHIELD’s headquarters, they had done almost two dozen different tests on her though none of them hurt her unlike the tests they had found HYDRA had been doing, including how they had damaged her vocal cords so that she couldn’t speak to see if her body would heal itself. Through their own tests and the test results from the HYDRA lab, they had found that Remington was able to use almost 40 percent more of her brain than most other humans. Her brain was like five times more active than a normal brain. They believed that the whole fact that she was able to use more of her brain was the reason that she could do what she did. 

 

She was built as a weapon. Clint had read the files and the notes that the different doctors had made about her and he knew that she had been created with one sole purpose. To create an army. She was just the beginning. 

 

“I should have known I’d find you here. You are very annoyingly obvious about what you want.” Clint joked at the fourteen year old who had yet to look back at him. He could see a glint of light reflecting off the knife that she was currently holding and he couldn’t hold back the smirk on his lips. She was eager that much was for sure. 

 

She then turned around, keeping her legs in a crossed position as she looked up at him. She smiled at him and played the knife around her fingers like a normal person would with a coin. She honestly looked like she was doing some sort of magic trick in front of him. Then she slammed the knife down into the training mat with the pointy end embedded into it and she started signing away at him. She was yelling at him in sign language. He couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

 

She was pointing at his arm which was bandaged up and most of her signing was about that fact that he had taken a risk that got him hurt. She was calling him a lot of names, most of which Coulson would cringe if he had seen what she was doing. 

 

After about six months of teaching Remington sign language, Coulson thought it would be a good thing for most other SHIELD agents to learn so that if she ever needed anything, she didn’t need to carrying around a notebook and pen to communicate with them. Clint had already been ahead of the game when Coulson came to him with the idea of taking sign language classes. He had told Remington he’d come with her to her lessons and he kept his word. He remembered how frustrating teaching Remington sign language had been. She tended to use her abilities more when she got frustrated and often she would throw something across the room at the instructor when he made her repeat something one too many times. They went through about four different sign language instructors before settling on Jeremy Locke who somehow had managed to keep Remington calm through the whole process. Clint had to hand it to the man. He never flinched when Remington threw stuff across the room. 

 

She got up from her cross legged position on the floor and took a menacing step forward (which was hardly menacing at all but he allowed her to feel as if she came off as that), poking him in the chest as she signed away with the other. It was rather amusing having this small teen poking him in the chest when her head reached about to his chest. 

 

She still had a childish look about her face. Her long brown hair fell in straight tendrils, framing her oval shaped face and making her jawline look all that much more sharp. Her eerie green eyes looked up at him and he could see her trying to burn a hole in him with her glare. She probably weighed about half of what he did but most of that weight was muscle. 

 

He then took her little hand in his and pulled her a bit closer, wrapping his arm around her to crush her in a hug. At first, Remington struggled against him but eventually she calmed down and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing her cheek against his chest. They stood there for a while. Remington wasn’t letting him go because she was still scared that he wasn’t actually there. She was always scared when he went out on missions. 

 

“Come on, let’s teach you a few things.” Clint said as he pushed her slightly away from his body and walked over to where the weapons were hanging on the wall before tossing a short sword at her which she caught effortlessly. She arched an eyebrow at his choice of weapon while she spun it around in her hand like it was the most natural thing she had ever done. “I’ve been seeing you eye these for the last two months.” Her shoulders shook with the silent chuckle that moved through her chest and a large grin etched itself into her face. 

 

“ _ You’re going down, Barton. _ ” She signed at him as she lunged at him and their swords clanked together. Sure enough, he managed to knock her onto her back most of the time but she could tell that he was going easy on her. 

* * *

**  
May 1, 2004**

 

She landed flat on her back as Natasha effortlessly threw her down onto the training mat and no sound escaped her lips besides the breath that flew from her lungs. Clint had thought it’d be a good idea that Remington learn fighting hand to hand from her while he taught her how to use various weapons. Remington honestly had been against the idea at first, not really liking Natasha when they first met but she warmed up to the idea after a few weeks of training. It wasn’t that Natasha was better at hand to hand, it was more the fact that it was less awkward than having a man twice her size always knocking her onto her back. Clint always went easier on her when they sparred but Natasha was ruthless. 

 

Remington laid flat on her back as Natasha moved to stand above her with a smirk playing on her lips and she just sighed before giving Natasha a thumbs up. The redhead then leaned down, holding her hand out for Remington to take and she pulled the brunette up onto her feet. The two of them were relatively the same height though Natasha was a few inches taller and Remington wasn’t getting any taller any time soon. 

 

Doctor Graceson, the doctor who ran monthly tests on her to see how her body was fairing and just to gather more information about her, liked to tell Remington that she’d be that size probably for the rest of her life. A small downside to the fact that she used more of her brain than most. Not that she really minded. Natasha was the person who taught her that she could use her size to her advantage very easily. 

 

“Nice try but you projected your next move. You can’t let your opponent into your head.” Natasha said to Remington as she took a step back from the brunette with her wrapped up hands in front of her in a position that told Remington that she was ready for another round. “No powers.” The brunette frowned at Natasha’s words and threw her own wrapped hands up in frustration. Of course, Natasha was playing that card because that was the only real way that Remington would ever win in a fight against her. 

 

Natasha made the first move, allowing Remington the time to step out of the way of her punch and the brunette took that chance quickly before she shoved the redhead as hard as she could away from her. Natasha stumbled ever so slightly but quickly regained her balance and was lunging for Remington again. It took everything in Remington not to use her powers to throw Natasha across the room but the purpose of all this was even going on was so that she learned how to fight without it. This time Natasha tackled Remington to the ground and the two of them wrestled around, trying to fight for dominance. 

 

A low chuckle from the doorway caught Remington’s attention and she ended up with her back flat on the mat with Natasha’s arm braced across her throat. There stood Clint Barton with his arms crossed against his chest and a shit eating grin on his lips. He got a kick out of those two fighting because they both fought pretty dirty. Natasha tended to bite when things got intense and Remington liked to use her boney elbow as a javelin. 

 

Honestly the scene before him reminded him of when the two of them first met. He had made the executive decision to spare Natasha’s life even when Fury gave him the order to kill her. She had definitely made a name for herself but Clint believed that she could do a lot of good if she worked for SHIELD. Now he didn’t introduce Natasha to Remington for about three months and in those three months, he had been training Natasha more than he had been training Remington and that didn’t go over well with the brunette. 

 

Remington had decided to take it upon herself to see exactly who Clint had been blowing her off for and when she came across him and Natasha sparring, well, Natasha got an up close and personal look at exactly what Remington could do. Of course, Clint had told Natasha about Remington and all that she could do but hearing about it was different than witnessing it. Remington lost control of herself that day and almost killed all three of them. It wasn’t her proudest moment but after she woke up in the medical bay after the whole incident had taken pretty much all of the energy out of her body and Clint apologized for keeping Natasha a secret, Remington promised to give Natasha a chance and that was what she did. 

 

“You two are like sisters fighting over a Barbie.” Clint commented as Remington shoved Natasha off her body and quickly jumped up to her feet. Clint had to stop himself from looking at her body because she wasn’t wearing much at all. Remington was wearing a black sports bra with some spandex short and she was killing him. Clint was fairly ashamed of himself for having feelings for Remington considering just how young she was but he couldn’t help what he felt. He kept his thoughts PG for the most part but there were moments that he couldn’t stop the dirty thoughts from coming in. 

 

He shook himself from his thoughts and saw that Natasha was looking at him with an eyebrow raised but he just ignored her. “How’s everything going?” He asked the two of them, keeping his gaze on Remington’s face as he spoke, not daring to look anywhere else. Remington quickly responded with a thumbs up and Natasha gave the same response. 

 

“How you take a break, Nat? I’ll take over for now. You look like you could use a break.” He said as Natasha just nodded her head, grabbing a towel to dab on her forehead as she walked out of the training room, leaving Remington and Clint alone. Remington smiled up at Clint and raised her hand which caused the short sword he had been letting her use to spare levitate from where it was located on the sword stands against the wall. She then flicked her wrist and opened her hand before closing it around the pummel of the sword when it flew into her palm. 

 

He shook his head at her and stepped around her to grab his practice bow and his quiver with blunt sparring arrows. He never missed his intended target but he didn’t really want to take the chance of hitting Remington. “You ready, Rem?” He asked her as she nodded her head at him and raised her sword, ready to deflect the arrows as he sent them flying her way. Arrow after arrow, he shot off but none of them got close to hitting her. She never missed slicing one of the arrows in half. She was much like him. She never missed the target she was aiming for. 

 

Once he had fired off all his arrows, Clint charged for Remington with his bow in his hands, holding it like someone would hold a bo staff. Remington quickly parried the blow that he had been aiming at her left side and swung low at his abdomen which he stepped out of, the tip of her blade had just grazed the fabric of his shirt, creating a rip in it. A partial view of his abs was open to Remington and that momentarily caught her attention but she was ready for the next swing of his bow that he tried to land on her upper leg. She let go of the sword with one hand for only a moment before she thrusted the free hand forward, sending Clint flying backwards a few feet. 

 

“That the best you got, Rem?” Clint taunted her as she flipped him off and ran straight for him with the sword raised above her head, ready to hit him but the blow never actually hit him. She stopped her movements a few feet away from him and had a distant look on her face. He snapped his fingers in front of her face but she didn’t respond in any way. She just stood there with a blank look on her face. He dropped his bow to the side and placed his hands on either side of her face, brushing her silky smooth hair out of her face so that he could look into her green eyes. “Remington, what is going? You’re scaring the shit out of me.” He said as she blinked slowly and seemed to come back to reality. 

 

“What happened, Rem?” He asked her as she stepped out from his hold and dropped her sword to the side, grasping onto her head. Her face contorted with pain and her breathing was picking up very quickly. He looked around the room and saw that things had started to levitate. He knew what he needed to do but it wasn’t the easiest thing to do when Remington wasn’t really in control. “Rem, listen to my voice. Just listen to me. You can control this,” He began to say as he tried to move closer but she quickly shoved him away and knocked him down onto his ass. “Rem, you gotta let me help you.” He called out from his spot on the floor as she fell to her knees with her mouth opened wide like she was trying to scream out in pain. 

 

Next thing he knew, there was a dart sticking out of her skin and he watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body slumped to the ground and everything that had been levitating fell to the floor with metallic thuds. Clint looked up and saw Natasha standing at the door leading into the training room with a tranquilizer gun in her hands. He quickly moved across the mat to where Remington was slumped down on the ground and he yanked the dart from her neck, throwing it off to the side as he brought her head into his lap so that he could look her over. Her pulse was slow but she was still breathing. They never knew what would affect her differently considering she wasn’t normal and he was worried that this was one of the things that would affect her greater than a normal person. 

 

“Call Graceson. Tell him that I need him in the medical bay now.” Clint told Natasha as he picked Remington up, cradling her body between his arms. He hooked an arm underneath her knees and the other arm was just under her neck. He moved quickly through the facility, ignoring all the questions that the other agents were sending his way. His main concern was making sure that Remington was okay.

 

* * *

 

Remington woke up with a major headache. One of those head splitting migraines. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the blinding light that was above her head but she didn’t need to look around to know where she was. She could hear the beeping of the monitor that was attached to her and she could smell how clean the area around her. 

 

“Don’t sit up, sweetheart.” Doctor Graceson’s voice sounded out from the right side of her bed and once Remington’s eyes adjusted, she saw that he was looking her over, writing notes on the clipboard that he was holding. “You really did a number on yourself.” She sighed and pressed a hand to her temple in an attempt to ease the pain but it didn’t help one bit. She looked over at the doctor and quickly signed at him, asking what exactly had happened. 

 

“You lost control of your power. Something set you off and you just lost control.” He told her truthfully as she remembered that Clint had been in the room with her and she looked around the medical bay for him to be laying on one of the beds but found that they were all empty except for the one that she was laying in. She quickly asked him where Clint was and the doctor smiled down at her. “I sent him to his room. You’ve been out cold for about a day. He hadn’t slept since what happened. He needed his rest but I can call for him if you want me to.” He offered to her, knowing that she didn’t particularly like being in the medical bay and she nodded her head at him, signing to him that she would really like Clint to be there.

 

Graceson then stepped towards the corded phone that hung mounted on the wall and pressed the numbers, dialing Clint’s number. “Hello, Agent Barton… Yes, she’s awake… She’s asking for you… Okay, I’ll let her know that… See you in a bit.” Graceson said into the phone before hanging it right back up as Remington watched him with curiosity. She wondered how things would be different if she was able to actually speak but she knew that there was no use on dwelling on things that she couldn’t change. 

 

It took Clint less than ten minute to walk through the metal doors and he was at her side in less than ten seconds. He quickly sat down in the chair that had been dragged up to the left side of her bed and held her hand in his. She smiled over at him and laid her head back against the pillow that was nestled just behind her neck. “You really scared me there, Rem.” Clint said to her as he gently caressed her back of her hand with his thumb and looked directly into her eyes with the fear that had been in them very evident to her. “ _ I’m sorry. _ ” She signed at him as he shook his head and placed his hand atop the hand that she had been signing at him with. 

 

She wasn’t scared with him around. She wasn’t afraid that the people he had saved her from would find her again. He gave her strength but she still was losing control. It frustrated her to no ends that she still wasn’t in control of her abilities yet. 

 

She tried to hide the fact that there were tears in her eyes from Clint but she wasn’t quick enough. He had noticed the tears forming in her eyes as she thought deep about something and he wiped away the one tear that decided to roll down her cheek. “Everything is going to be fine, Rem. This will go away. I’ll help you get through this.” He whispered to her as she allowed herself to cry silent tears and he stood up so that he could curl his arms around her. He sat himself on the edge of her bed and wrapped her tightly in his embrace. 

 

He would make good on his promise. He’d never let her deal with this on her own. 

* * *

**  
March 10, 2006**

 

The first time Clint heard her speak freaked him the fuck out. No, she didn’t actually speak out loud but she did speak to him. The two of them had been sitting on the floor of her bedroom listening to some  _ Breaking Benjamin _ as Clint played around with his arrows and Remington sharpened her short sword. All of a sudden a low husky feminine voice entered his mind and he looked around to search for where the sound was even coming from. At first he thought it might have been part of the song that they were listening to but then the voice sounded again, speaking very slowly and there was a strain in the voice as if they hadn’t spoken in a long time.

 

Clint then looked over at Remington and saw her looking at him intently. “Was that you in my head?” He asked her as she shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at him. “ **I… don’t… know…** ” The voice sounded in his head again as if she was trying to figure out how to sound out the words in her head. Her voice was gravely and low from the lack of use and it was interesting to say the least. 

 

Then a thought occurred to Clint. Could she read his mind? God, that was a scary thought. His mind immediately went to every dirty thought he had ever had about her and fucking hell, did he feel horrible. “Can you read my mind?” He asked her secretly crossing his fingers behind his back hoping that she couldn’t and he was very relieved when she shook her head at him. 

 

“ **Doctor Graceson… told me to… try doing other… things to expand… my abilities…** ” She told him as she continued to sharpen her sword but she didn’t look up at him. She kept her gaze down on her sword and the file that she was sliding across the blade of it. The sound of metal sliding across metal filled the room as Clint thought about what he had just learned and wondered exactly what else she could do. He wondered if they’d ever not learn something knew about Remington. 

 

“The Doc is right. You got to use your abilities to see what you can do but I wouldn’t try to talk to anyone else like that unless you have their permission. Hearing another voice in your head besides your own kinda makes you feel like you’re crazy.” Clint joked with her as he smiled and glanced over at him. He hadn’t expected her voice to sound like that. He had often thought about what her voice would sound like but he had always pictured a small voice to match her small stature but her voice was low and almost intimidating in a way. Hell, Clint was pretty sure that she had a lower voice than he did. 

 

“ **Okay, Clint… Thank you… for everything...** ” She said to him as she stood up and held her hand out to him. “ **Let’s go… spar…** ” Clint smirked at her voice in his head and nodded his head, trailing behind her as she lead him towards the training room. 

* * *

**  
August 7, 2009**

 

“Ricochet, you got an eye out for the sniper?” Natasha asked Remington through the comm link as the brunette crouched on top of a building just above the road that the redhead would be escorting their nuclear scientist down and she kept her gaze darting from rooftop to rooftop for that damn sniper that had shot out the back window the car that Natasha was currently driving. “ **Nothing so far… he can’t be far behind…** ” Remington replied through her mind link with Natasha as she spun the knife that had be in the sheath on her thigh around in her hand in a nervous fashion. 

 

Remington was wearing her black tactical gear that protected her out on these sort of missions and there was dark green war paint all around her eyes, dripping down her cheeks because of the heat that they were in. Her long brown hair was braided at the sides in a fashion that made her look all the more menacing and the very top of her hair was braided back into a large single braid that fell down her back. Her uniform was similar to Natasha’s except for the crisscrossing sheaths on her back that held her twin short swords and the multiple knives that were scattered throughout the fabric of the gear. 

 

She had been an official SHIELD agent for about two years now and this was her first escort mission. Clint had put a fight saying that he didn’t want her on this particular mission because Natasha could do it all on her own but Fury had specifically asked Remington or Ricochet, the code name she had earned when she managed to hit a target by bouncing the knife off the ceiling of the hallway they had been standing in. There had been no way she would have been able to hit the target by throwing the knife directly at him because he had been using an innocent woman as a bullet shield. 

 

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked to her left to see the masked sniper on the building next to her, aiming for Natasha and the nuclear scientist. She took off running across the rooftop she had been crouching on and leapt across the gap between the buildings, landing on the opposite side of the rooftop as the sniper. The first thing Remington noticed about this man was the metal arm that he sported with a bright red star painted across the end of the shoulder part and the fact that he was probably over a foot or so taller than her. He looked back at her and his blue eyes were dead, free of all emotions. He quickly fired off a shot and Remington looked down to see Natasha’s car going over the cliff. 

 

She glared at the sniper as he stood up, dropping his rifle down on the ground before him and pulling out a knife from where it had been hidden at his waist. She grabbed her own knife and charged towards the man, dodging as he swung his arm out at her and she stepped into his space, giving him a quick jab to his kidney before she jumped away. He growled at her and lunged out with a hand outstretched but before she could get out of his reach, his metal hand clamped down around a good chunk of her hair and he yanked as hard as he could. She immediately kicked as hard as she could against his knee over and over again until she heard a loud crack and his grip on her hair loosen, giving her the opportunity to get away from. 

 

“ **Who the… fuck are… you?** ” She wormed her way into his mind and his reaction to her low voice in his head was very much expected. He expertly threw his knife at her but she was quick enough to catch it and send it right back in his direction which he hadn’t been expecting so the knife sunk deep into the skin just before his metal arm began and he cried out in pain and anger. “ **Who do… you work for?** ” She screamed in his mind as he moved his hands to his head and he clawed at his scalp like he could pull her out of there. 

 

“Ricochet, I need your help.” Natasha’s voice came over the comm link as the sniper charged at her like an angry bull and Remington didn’t have enough time to get out of his way. He tackled her to the ground with such force that took the breath out of her lungs and before she could even try to regain it, his metal hand wrapped around her neck, cutting off the air to her lungs. She gasped and tried to claw his hand off her throat but it didn’t affect him one bit. She then thrusted her hands towards him and sent him flying across the rooftop as she rolled over onto her side trying to regain her breath. “ **A... little... busy… here…** ” Remington told Natasha as the sniper quickly jumped back up to his feet and was running back towards her. Remington raised her hand and mentally took a hold of the knife that was still in his body, twisting it around to give herself some more time to get up on her feet.

 

She then pulled her hand back and the knife came flying out of his skin, leaving a jagged hole in the shirt he was wearing and in his skin. He growled out in pain and came at Remington again like an angry bull but she was ready for it this time. She jumped up and landed on top of his shoulder before she flipped off them, landing perfectly on her boot covered feet. “ **Just give… up already…** ” She snarled into his mind as he shook his head and muttered words that Remington knew were Russian. 

 

The next thing Remington knew, he had jumped off the building and landed onto the road. He took off in the direction that he had sent Natasha’s car off the cliff and Remington quickly took his rifle in hand, trying to see if she could get a shot off before he found Natasha alive. “ **Nat… he’s coming your way…** ” Remington told her partner as she looked through the rifle’s scope and tried to find the wreckage. Just as she found it, a shot rang out and both Nat and the nuclear scientist fell to the ground. The sniper was standing at the top of the cliff, aiming his second rifle down at them and he glanced back at Remington for just a moment before he took off running. 

 

In that particular moment, Remington didn’t know what to do besides get a hold of Clint. “ **Clint… I need evac… Nat’s been… Nat’s been hit…** ” She said to him through their mind link as she climbed her way down the building and not so gracefully made her way to where Natasha and the nuclear scientist were. “Ok, I’ll be there in five minutes.” He told her as she knelt down beside Natasha and checked her pulse, feeling very relieved when she got a pulse. She looked down at where Natasha had been hit and saw that he had missed anything vital. He had killed the nuclear scientist with the shot but he hadn’t killed Natasha with it. 

 

Why hadn’t he killed her?

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha had been rushed straight to the medical bay upon their return to the SHIELD headquarters but Remington was rooted in her spot on the helicopter, staring down at her blood covered hands. “Nat will be okay, Rem.” Clint softly spoke as he moved to stand just outside the helicopter and waited for her to look at him but she didn’t. He noticed the angry red handprint that wrapped around her neck and he wondered what exactly had happened out there. It had definitely shook up her.

 

There had been something about that man that she recognized. Like she had seen him before but she couldn’t quite place where she had seen him before. The metal arm was what was most familiar to her. Something about it stuck out in her mind. 

 

“ **The sniper… I don’t know what it was… but I think I knew him…** ” She said in Clint’s mind as she looked up at him and waited to see his reaction. Her words confused him for a moment but then he realized where she might have known him from. The lab. He must have been a HYDRA agent that had been in the lab at some point that she recognized him. Clint reached a hand out to her and helped her out of the helicopter, leading her inside as he rested a gentle hand at the base of her spine. 

 

“I don’t know either, Rem but we will figure everything out. I promise.” He told her as he guided her towards the medical bay even though she told him multiple times that she was okay. He knew that she wasn’t. The handprint on her neck said it all. 

 

When they entered the medical bay, it was chaos. Doctors were frantically moving around the room, looking for various tools as Graceson stood next to Natasha’s unconscious body stitching her up and giving her a blood transfusion. Graceson was really the only calm one in that room. Clint kept an arm around Remington as she clutched his shirt in her hand like she had done almost 12 years before. He leaned his head against her own and pressed a kiss against her hair in a comforting gesture that had her pressing even closer to his body. 

 

They stood there watching Natasha’s surgery for about an hour before Graceson was done and he stepped away from the gurney that Natasha was lying on, pulling off his blood covered gloves and tossing them into the garbage that was next to where Clint and Remington were standing. “She’ll be fine. Just a nasty scar.” Graceson told them as he noticed the red mark on Remington’s neck and stepped forward, gently touching the blemish. 

 

“I’ll give you something for that, sweetheart.” Graceson said to her as she leaned her head against Clint’s chest and tried to play off the burning feeling that pulsed through her throat. Graceson walked back over by the two of them with a pill bottle in hand and some ointment in the other. He handed them over to Clint and stepped forward into Remington’s personal space, pressing a light kiss to her temple before moving back over by Natasha. 

 

All Remington could think about was that sniper and how she could possibly have known him.

* * *

 

**July 15, 2010**

 

“ **So… you met the God of Thunder… from a world called… Asgard?** ” Remington asked Clint as she laid down next to him on his bed and she played with his slightly calloused fingers. He had been telling her about his latest mission down in New Mexico and how he had run into the Asgardian named Thor and some giant robot that his brother had sent to kill Thor. He told her everything that had happened on that mission. Including the major beating his fellow SHIELD agents had taken when Thor had tried to go after his hammer. 

 

“I really had been rooting for him. He took down Carson in like two hits.” Clint had told her as he had told her about his conversation with Coulson while he had watched Thor tear through their makeshift facility. 

  
The world was growing stranger and stranger each day. Remington honestly wondered what she’d encounter on her next mission and Clint had a few words to say about that. “You’ll probably end up finding Captain America frozen in the ocean.” Clint had joked but he didn’t know exactly how right he had been because about a month later, Remington would be sent to check out a wreck in the middle of the Arctic and that’d be exactly what they would find. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sneak peak into next chapter:
> 
> She stood atop Steve's shoulders as he threw jab after jab into the punching bag before him and she never lost balance. She looked like she was some sort of act from a circus, maybe a trapeze artist or a tightrope walker. "Come on, old man... you gotta have more... punch in you than that..." Remington taunted him as he threw his whole body into one last punch and sent the punching bag across the gym's floor, spilling the sand that had been inside it all across the hardwood floor. Remington then leaned down so that her face in front of his while still standing on his shoulders and she gave him a rather impressed look before she hopped down from her perch and beckoned him towards the ring in the far left corner of the gym. Steve shook his head at her and told that he didn't feel comfortable fighting her like that but she didn't take no for an answer. She stood atop the top rope that surrounded the ring and back flipped into the ring, landing flat on her feet with a low thud. She then wiggled a finger at him with a playful smile on her face. "Let's see what you got... Captain Rogers..." She cooed into his mind as he shook his head at her but moved towards the ring nonetheless. Oh, this was going to be fun.


End file.
